


Like a dog

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two bros sewing together, talks about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: It was rather late at night, but Yuki and Taichi were still sewing costumes for the next play. Yuki thinks about his past, and Taichi notices.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for @cyanna_v, ily bro. I'm sorry it's late, I was a bit busy.

Yuki didn’t know why Taichi even bothered to stay with him while he was making costumes. The hack fell asleep awhile ago, but the dog was still awake, helping Yuki sew the new costumes for Mankai’s new play. He wasn’t even complaining like he usually did, instead he was quietly sewing. “Hey, you know you can leave right? I can handle it myself, no need to stay up this late with me.” Yuki said, which caused Taichi’s head to dart up from the sewing machine.

“Eh? I can’t possibly leave you alone like that. It’s a lot for one person, and I don’t want you to have to handle all of this when I could’ve helped.” Taichi replied. Yuki could practically see his ears droop as he said all of this. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it anyway, just go to sleep. You can come back tomorrow.” Yuki said, but Taichi refused to budge. 

“I know you’re used to it, but you shouldn’t have to be. Everyone needs help sometimes, so I’m here to help you.” Taichi announced.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. “Did I ask?”

“Nope! But, I’m doing it anyway. You’re welcome.” 

Yuki rolled his eyes fondly, but didn’t push it as they both went back to work in silence. Yuki would never admit it out loud, but he grew fond of Taichi being here. No one had ever really helped Yuki with his passion when he was younger, but he was used to it. Still though, having someone care about what he was doing and wanting to do it with him? That was something that he wasn’t used to. It felt nice, not that he was going to admit that either. 

“Hey Yuki-kun, you okay? You’ve been staring at that particular pattern for a while. Do you need help or like my advice? Even though I’m not the fashion master and you are, I could try to take a stab at it. One head is better than two right?” Taichi’s voice brought Yuki back to earth. 

“I wasn’t really thinking about the fabric, I was thinking of other things. Thanks for worrying though. Let’s get back to sewing and pretend that this never happened.” Yuki thought that that was it, but Taichi didn’t feel the same way. 

“Eh? If you don’t mind, you could talk to me about it. You’ll get less done if there’s something on your mind.” Taichi stopped his sewing and looked at Yuki. Yuki was about to push the subject away, because quite frankly he wasn’t one to open up about his problems. He always dealt with them alone, but something was different this time. Mankai really did make him soft, and he was pretty sure that Taichi was the childhood friend that Yuki liked the most before they separated. Eh, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it with him.

“Well, I was just thinking in general. I’ve never really had anyone help me with sewing before. They always called me gay or/and unmanly for liking fashion and wanting to dress in feminine clothing, so I never could tell anyone anything… It just feels surreal to even be in Mankai and to have so many people accepting me for who I am. So...thanks everyone for sticking with me and accepting me for who I am.”

Taichi was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Whoever said that you were unmanly has clearly never spoken to you. You’re one of the most manly people I know. The way you’re unafraid to speak your mind against Sakyo-san or Itaru-san or Chikage-san? That’s metal as hell. The way you’re so open about what you like and dislike? A lot of the manly men I know can’t even do that. So, screw what everyone else thinks. Mankai will always be here to support you.” 

Yuki couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his face. “You know, you remind me so much of a dog that I could practically see your nonexistent tail wagging as you said that. But, thanks. Your guys’ support really did help me grow more confident, both in fashion and as a person.” 

“I’m glad, because you’re an amazing talented person who deserves all the support and confidence that you want.” Yuki felt his face get warm but he mentally slapped himself until the warmth went away.

“Wow, with words like that, I’m surprised that girls aren’t tripping themselves over you.”

Taichi’s eyes widened before he pursed his lips. “You know, whenever I try to hit on a girl, words like those can never come out. I guess I can only be like that when I genuinely feel it.” 

Yuki had no idea how to take that, but that was a different topic for a different day. “Well, here’s to hoping that you find that person one day.” Taichi gave Yuki a look, before quickly looking away.

“Maybe, I have… nah, who am I kidding? There’s no way..” Taichi muttered, taking some time to go back to his usual self. “Thanks! I hope that I find that person too.”

“Trust me, you will. You might be a dumb dog at times, but a lot of people like that. You’re kind, loyal, and any person would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend.” Yuki shuddered. “Okay, pretend that I never said that so that I can keep my reputation.:

Taichi beamed and saluted but his smile lessened when he seemed to have remembered something. “You know, going back to you, you deserved more people supporting you when you were younger. You were just a kid, you didn’t deserve all the hate you got. If only I…” Taichi’s voice trailed off. “Never mind.” 

Yuki wondered what that was all about. He was pretty sure that Taichi was that one cute neighbor that he had when he was a kid, but he wasn’t sure if that had anything to do with it. Plus, Yuki wasn’t sure if Taichi remembered him anyways so he’s not going to push it. “Eh, it’s all in the past now. They’re probably just jealous that I’m more talented than they ever will be, so they attack me for it. Whatever. When I become successful, they’re going to be the ones suffering this time.” Yuki shrugged. 

Taichi gave Yuki another look, but this time it was softer, more caring. Yuki felt his heart beating way too quickly. “You really are one of the strongest guys I know Yuki-kun.”

Yuki really hoped that he wasn’t blushing, as he responded with “Thanks, I know.” Taichi laughed, which really was a lot cuter than it should’ve been. “Now, come on dog, let’s get back to sewing. These costumes aren’t going to finish themselves and honestly being vulnerable like this? Not my thing.” 

Taichi put both of his hands up. “Fine, fine. But if anyone dares make fun of you again, let me know. I’ll go beat them up. Well, I can’t do that but I can recruit Banny or someone else. No one’s gonna mess with you again when they see your awesome squad is behind you.” 

Now it was Yuki’s turn to snort. “Listen, I appreciate it, but it’s fine. I can kick any hater’s ass on my own. Now, seriously, get back to sewing before I ban you from helping me for an entire play.” 

Taichi’s eyes widened. “Noooo. Anything but that. Okay, okay. Let’s go back.”

The room once again fell back to a peaceful silence as the sounds of scissors and sewing machines filled it. Yuki really didn’t expect that any of this would happen, but he didn’t mind. It felt good to talk to someone about it every once in a while. 

“Hey dog.” 

“Huh, wassup?”

“Thanks for being here for me, both with the costumes and for that cheesy moment of my life.”

Taichi chuckled softly. “You’re welcome. I’ll always try to be here for you when you need me.”

Yuki shook his head fondly.

“You really are like a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk to scream about a3... I really do like Taiyuki tho, even if I don't show it as much as misukazu or juban or sakyoizu or chikaita


End file.
